2013-04-18 - Family Affairs: Lex meets his Match
Match pulled out all the stops, and actually dared to break into The Countessa's personal files. Oh boy will he get it if she finds out! But he finally did it, he found Lex Luthor's hideout. Well, not that he knew for sure his 'DNA human father' was actually there for sure. It was just a hideout that The Countessa knew about that has not been discovered by authorities. When Match arrives, locks are of little concern, and his TTK is a powerful force that does interfer with a lot of plans. Still, stealth is not his strong point as any security alarms are easily set off with his arrival. He wears his typical yellow and black uniform from The Agenda, appearing to be a blonde Superboy. Lex sits behind a work desk where he's busy inventing ... something. Although he still has Mercy as CEO, he's still the one running things at LexCorp with Mercy as his proxy. At least until he pays off the rest of the right people to be able to resume a public life. Looking at the security screens, he notices the blonde superboy. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's obviously not Kon-El. For one thing, Lex has LexCorp satellites tracking where the Kryptonians are whenever possible, and Kon-El is on the West Coast of the United States currently. For another, his spies have given him rather up-to-date intelligence on the goings on of The Agenda. He keeps the hidden piece of kryptonite stowed under the lead lined desk - he wouldn't be needing it, though he does have something for the Tactile Telekinesis should it become necessary. Still, his first option is his most dangerous weapon, his ability to sway people. You don't become President without that skill, after all. When Match comes in in his rather unstealthy manner, Lex leans against the work desk and smiles. "I was hoping you'd be dropping by. Match, correct?" Blue eyes stare at Lex when Match first enters the room, then blinks slowly when his name is apparently known. He works to hide the brief confusion, "I suppose you have contacts with The Agenda after all," the tone arrogant sounding. The voice is the same as Superboy's, but the tone is all very, very wrong. He raises a hand to run through is wild blonde hair. "Guess we aren't on so uneven ground after all." Lex smiles suavely. "My dear boy, I have contacts -everywhere.- " He motions at a chair. "I'm sure if you went through all the trouble to find me, you must have questions that only I can answer. Sit down and feel free to ask." A snort at that, "Boy I am not." But Match does go over to the chair, moving it before he sits down. He looks at you warily as he flops down without grace or finesse, like an unruly teenager. Still, even with the guarded expression, Match has difficulty controlling her inside functions like his heart rate. He's nervous, caring more than he lets on, and that scares him more than all the pain The Agenda can bring down on his head. Match is silent for a few moments before he finally asks quietly, "Why? Why did you create Superboy with your own DNA, mixing it with someone you so obviously hate?" Lex chuckles a bit. "Oh, that is quite a good question but it's ... lacking a key element to it. I don't actually hate Superman. He'a a powerful man. I can respect hthat. What I hate is what he represents. Some... golden god come down from the sky to save all of humanity from ourselves, shepherding us like we're some wayward, backwards people. His very existence makes worthless any real accomplishments that we can ever make. I had a hand in making Superboy in order to rectify that flaw. To make a Superman who would work FOR humanity, not put himself above humanity. This is not his planet - it's ours." Lex leans forward, "But unfortunately he got just as easily swayed and duped by the... " He makes air quotes, "Man of Steel's aura of perfection." He shakes his head. "Who wants to be a shadow in 'his' greatness. I suspect you know how that must feel? It doesn't feel good, does it?" It... diminishes you. They diminish all of us. Superboy was an attempt that failed to live up to expectations." Match scowls over at Lex. "I don't need a goody toe-shoes 'Dad', or his approval. And I'm not some damn shadow, I was built better than Superboy." He then smirks a bit, "Though that has to chaft some, someone else making an improvement on your work?" But his eyes then narrow slightly, "But there is a catch. I'm stuck in the damn shadows, and you are no better off after being found guilty of Crimes against Humanity." Match is on his feet then however, the movement quick and agitated. He rubs his palms on the pants of his uniform, as if to wipe imaginary sweat away. "Why is that? If you are supposed to be so damn good with humanity, why do they paint you as a supervillian, and why the hell am I hiding?!" Frustration, hurt, anger...raw emotions in this young man that hasn't your control or discipline yet. Match doesn't want to think Kon-El or Kal-El are right, that he has been wrong all this time. The pain of loneliness isn't something easily resolved with just reaching for the light, and what would it gain him? The young man is tortured by his own self-doubts and jealousy. Lex shrugs. "Now that's the thing, isnt it. The problem. Most people. Often, they don't recognize greatness, especially in modern times. Especially not with people like Superman or Superboy around - giving this illusion of them being 'better than the rest' and 'knowing better than the rest.' It makes the true visionaries, those who are actually correct, have to hide until events can be swayed in their favor once again. Lex sighs, "When I was President - crime was down. The economy was at an all time high. Unemployment - negligible. And yet here I am, accused of Crimes against Humanity. Because of an alien who isnt even PART of humanity. Superman paints me as a villain because he knows that I'm right - that humanity won't ever achieve its great potential as long as he's around. Humanity needs to be guided by those few great individuals who are part of this planet. Not just visitors to it." He strums the desk a bit. "But people like you and I - we can't care about what the hapless masses think of their 'god.' Their 'savior from Krypton.' We know better, and people have short memories of that fact, unfortunately. It's lonely, but we're the ones who the planet needs. We make the tough decisions, we do the dirty work. We shine the truth on a situation, and dispell their so-called heroes. And eventually, people will realize they've been duped by their alien golden boy." The room quakes slightly, like a powerful vibration or minor earthquake just shook it. But it then stills, the brief flare up of red in Match's eyes fading. "I'm tired of that, of being in the damn dark, of hiding, thieving, and being someone's 'message' boy," meaning his disregard for The Agenda. "I'm not expendable, and though I may not be as powerful as a full-blood, I damn well can figure my own way to victory," be it through trickery or hostages. There is then a dramatic silence. Match is very still in that moment before he asks quietly, "How do I get free? Escape? I escaped once, but...I was forced to return. Now if I disappear...sooner or later they will send out one of the full-bloods after me. What clue am I missing, to hold the hounds at bay?!" The last question was asked with a raised voice. Then much more quietly, with frustration etched on every line on Match's face, "I want to shine." He wants to be loved...but Kon-El has EVERYTHING, even Cassie, and he has...nothing. It's as if he expects Lex to know the answer of how to be free, as if Lex has an established plan now to come out of hiding he is already implimenting. Surely, he has a tip that will help him achieve his goals, right? Lex rubs his chin, thoughtfully. "I do have an idea on that. How you could be the poster boy instead of Superboy and the Man of Steel. Your problem is the Agenda has a good goal, but they don't respect you. And as long as people like Superboy are around, you'll never be able to shine. But there are many ways to destroy your enemies. Such as making them ruin their own sparkling image, while getting a revamped image of yourself. Everyone loves a story of redemption. You just need powerful friends who don't see you as just a pawn to be used." He smiles again, "I'm very close to going back into the limelight myself. My lawyers are about to get these ridiculous charges expunged, and a P.R. campaign to help people around the country, before I resume leadership at LexCorp. "I could use a protege though. Much as I'd like to, I won't be around forever - I could groom you to be my heir apparent." "There is no such thing as powerful people not seeing others as mere pawns." An instinctive and distrustful statement, as Match learned the hard way through The Agenda that they do nothing but use. But...Lex has recovered before, and he wouldn't have come here if he didn't think Lex had a way out of all his troubles. "A protege?" Him? The chance to be in a limelight, and not only that, but the money and power. But..., "I mean...I'm better than Superboy, that's just common sense. But...," it's just too good to believe, right? "I mean, there has to be a catch? I'd be some weapon against the Super Family or something?" A slave to a new master, or...Match almost seems terrified of accepting. He just wants to be free. Lex quirks a brow, "My CEO, Mercy, will be very surprised to hear that. You know, when I first found her, she was homeless and without any future. I gave her a future, and now I trust her with running my empire while I am working to redeem my image." He grins, And I doubt she'd ever see herself as a pawn." He folds his fingers together. "Besides, who says I'm giving something for nothing? You don't get the keys to the kingdom right away, you earn them. Like I did. That's the difference I'm offering. When working for the Agenda, you have nowhere to go but more 'working for the Agenda.' I... on the other hand... believe in rugged individualism. That you do a good job, and are rewarded. I'm offering you a future, not more of the same. You could be what Superboy failed to be - an example of one of US.... with the power of THEM. Someone to look up to if only you have someone to help you along the way. I'd be that someone. You'd be more dangerous to the Kryptonians as my protege than you ever could be as a mere 'weapon.' Because they can fight a weapon. They can't fight a symbol of humanity's drive to make something for themselves. You'd be your own man, and I would see you like my own son. Which, in a way, you most certainly are. The good son, not the ungrateful one that Superboy is." Match's jaw drops just a little, but he picks it back up stubbornly. Mercy, really?! Mercy Graves?! "Whoa, whoa," he waves one hand and moves to sit back down. "I think you jumped ahead of even me, and I thought my own images were profound." No, Match never envisioned this far. He just thought to walk out in the open, to have a girlfriend maybe, to have...what the hell are friends anyway? He couldn't upsurp Kon-El's life and take his over, so....one of his own? Son. Part of Match wants to grin like a maniac, but another part trembles inside because of the power of the words Lex uses. Lex likely knows very well the power of those words and the control they can give him. Match's has clasp in front of him as he leans forward, legs slightly spaced apart as his heels bounce nervously, "What would my name be?" He doesn't mean codename either, he would even be fine with using 'Match' as he isn't just Kon-El's 'Match', he believes he can be anyone's. Blue eyes are slow to meet Lex's, something broken in them. He was the one breed to hate, to be disposiable, a mere 'experiment', a clone of many. If not for that teleporter he had, he would have died long ago by the hands of The Agenda themselves. He has always been an outsider looking in, and it is a pain that developed rapidly into jealousy and hatred of his other self. Lex crosses his arms, looking at Match thoughfully. "Your first name, I think you should decide that for yourself. But, if it's not presumptuous, I'd like your last name to be ... Luthor." Not quite as dramatic as Match suspected, but he is shaken up. He nods then, but then shakes his head. He stands up, "I...I need to think about it." Too good to be true. But Lex already knows from watching Match, the boy will OBSESS over it. He will return, and he will accept. Lex has his poster boy to shape and use as cover for his plans. He just needs patience before Match fully commits. Lex smiles and walks over to him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Take all the time you need. But remember, some people are born into greatness. Others have greatness thrust upon them. And a blessed few, like you and I, have both. Try not to miss the opportunity to meet your potential, because I see the potential for true greatness in you."